


Prisoners

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will and Alana get kidnapped and bad stuff goes down.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Prisoners

Alana Bloom and Will Graham were in a dark room, captured.  
“I’m going to have fun,” their captor said.  
“You should let us go,” Alana said.  
“Not yet,” he leered. “I’m going to have fun with you pretty lady. So will they,” he gestured at his men.  
“The pretty lady first,” he said and leered at Will. “She will service all of them.”  
Alana fought, but they stripped her down to her underwear easily.  
“We will all fuck you,” he smiled. “Now strip.”  
She shivered but removed her bra and panties. The men devoured her with their eyes and Will fought to get to her but was subdued.  
The leader pushed her down on the bed, and she screamed. One of them forced her mouth open and slid his cock inside as the others fingered her roughly.  
She was mounted from behind by the leader who grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard.  
He fucked her hard as the other did her face. Her cries became louder and then faded. She came and it filled her with shame.  
“Whore,” one of them said. “You like it.”  
One of them asked: “Can I have her ass?”  
The leader grunted his approval and the man forced his way inside even as she wailed in pain and bled.  
They fucked her until they all came, semen flooding her every orifice.  
Eventually they let her go, and Will saw that she was bruised and bloodied.  
“Now you pretty boy,” said the leader and moved towards Will. They tore off his clothes and had him on all fours. They let the leader fuck him, and one other had his mouth while the rest jerked off over him.  
He heard their moans and cries as if it wasn’t happening to him. They came, and forced him to follow.  
“Did you enjoy him?” the leader asked. They all nodded.  
Alana was taken away, and Will fell asleep in semen and blood.

*  
They were saved after weeks of this, and Alana was pregnant. She had an abortion.  
Hannibal was distressed to see his Will with long hair, his pale skin full with scars and bruises. He would bind Will to him and get him back.


End file.
